Multiple Source Agreement (MSA) specifications for an enhanced Small Form-Factor Pluggable (SFP+) transceiver module define a hot-pluggable transceiver module that is used to support communications at a data rate of ten gigabits per second (10 G) using one or more communication standards. Additionally, MSA specifications for a Quad Small Form-Factor Pluggable (QSFP) transceiver module define a hot-pluggable module that integrates four transmit and four receive 10 G channels with a standard multi-fiber push-on (MPO) parallel optical connector for high-density applications. QSFP transceiver modules enable data communications at a data rate of up to forty gigabits per second (40 G) or up to one hundred gigabits per second (100 G). For example, the QSFP transceiver module may send and receive 40 G data across four 10 G data paths. The QSFP transceiver module may send and receive 100 G data across four 25 G data paths.
Servers often utilize one or two Ethernet switches installed inside the server rack. These switches often feature 40 G or 100 G ports for QSFP transceivers, while other servers in the same rack may only have ports for SFP+ transceivers. In order to connect the QSFP transceivers to the SFP+ transceivers, a converter module is needed.